


Another kind of dance [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by navaan. Author's summary:Joe thinks Amanda and Methos are up to something. Duncan thinks he's right, but it won't be a problem.





	Another kind of dance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another kind of dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625735) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/another_kind_of_dance/%5bHighlander%5d%20Another%20kind%20of%20dance.mp3) (5.5 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/another_kind_of_dance/%5bHighlander%5d%20Another%20kind%20of%20dance.m4b) (5.2 MB).

Length: 5:44  



End file.
